


[Art] Oil

by WTF Kylo and Hux 2021 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [31]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Art, Blindfolds, Bondage, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Kylo%20and%20Hux%202021
Summary: Be careful, see tags!Осторожно, смотрите теги!Масло.Вечер вчерашний из памяти нашей плавно стирается.Yesterday's evening is faded smoothly from our memory.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: WTF Kylo and Hux 2021: Визуал высокого рейтинга [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184375
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Визуал (от M до E) команды Кайло и Хакса, Работы команды Кайло и Хакса на ЗФБ 2021





	[Art] Oil

**Author's Note:**

> По песне группы «Ногу свело!».

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/85/53/3Gqn4fEj_o.jpg)


End file.
